Zenith
by DeathDog
Summary: I don't know what the hell happened but something went wrong and I ended up kami knows-where the trip hurt me real bad and i ended up in a coma I was found by a man called Dr. Gero after I don't how long or how many experiments. some weird portal thing showed up Outta nowhere ripped me out of the lab i remember hearing voices something about the Cadmus and the light


**Mount** **Justice**

Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash,

"Welcome you now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library.

Please make yourselves at home." _Said Martian Manhunter_

 _as he,and the other adults walked to the other side, After a moment, Batman spoke up._

"Quick debrief to discuss why four Ice villains attacked on the same day.. We shouldn't be long." _Walking to a door that read_

 _' **Members Only'**_

 _A scanner came out of the ceiling, and scanned each man._

Recognized:

 **Batman, 02**

 **Aquaman, 06**

 **Flash, 04**

 **Green Arrow 08**

 **Martian Manhunter, 07**

 **Red Tornado 16**

That's it?

 _They turned to Speedy_

"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get" . _Aquaman stated_

"Oh, really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" _Said Roy as he pointed to civilians in the viewing booth above_

"Roy, you just need to be patient." _Said Green Arrow_

"What I need is respect!.

They're treating us like kids. Worse like sidekicks!

We deserve better than this.

 _Speedy look towards the other young Heroes_

You're kidding, right?

You're playing their game?

Why?

Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full fledged members of The League. " _Speedy Said_

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ" _Said Kid Flash._

"Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ.I bet they never told you it's just a false front For tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam Teleported tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite Called the watchtower." Said speedy

 _Batman give green Arrow a hard look ._

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make An exception. _[Batman now glared at him.]_

"Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son stand " _said Aquaman_

"or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore. Guess they're right about you're not ready." ready. _Said as he walked away_

 _[alarm starts blaring]_

Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Cadmus. It's on fire.

I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to

 _[ batman was interrupted by the comlink going off again ]_

 _"_ Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot Out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" _Batman asked_

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control. Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out"

"Stay put" _Batman spoke to the teen heroes_

"What? Why?" Said _the young heroes_

"This is a League mission. You're not trained. " _Said the flash_

"Since when?" _Replied Kid Flash_

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." _Said the Flash_

"There will be other missions when you're ready". _Said Aquaman_

"But for now, stay put." _Said Batman_

"When we're ready?

How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like Like sidekicks?" _Said Kid Flash_

"My mentor, My King, I thought he trusted me " _Said Aqualad_ .

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space! " _Said Kid Flash_

"What else aren't they telling us?" _Asked Aqualad_

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy? " _Said Robin_

"What is project Cadmus? " _Asked Aqualad_

"Don't know, but I can find out" _Robin Said as he walked to the computer and began typing_

 **Access denied**.

"Heh Want to bet?" _Said Robin_

"Whoa! How are you doing that? " _Asked Kid Flash_

"Same system as the bat cave. " _Robin began hacking the computer_

 **Access Granted**.

All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C . That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we Should

Solve their case before they do.

"It would be poetic justice " _Said Aqualad_

"they're all about justice. " _Replied Robin_

"But they Said stay put. " _Aqualad Said_

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this". _Said Robin_

"Wait.

"Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going. " _Said Kid Flash_

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" _Said Aqualad_

"We didn't come for a play " _said Robin_

 **Cadmus**

 _[sirens]_

"Help! Get us down! " _Said the trapped scientists_

"Stay put. We will get you" _said the fireman as a explosion knocked out both of the scientist out of the window_

 _Kid Flash came rushing in caught them and was able to rush them up on top of the roof but lost his grip on the side of the building silp and caught the edge of a window_

"Ohh, ohh! It's what's his name Flash boy! " _Said the fireman_

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" _He yelled at the fireman_

"So smooth". _Mocked Robin as he and Aqualad got the the building_

"Does he always have to run ahead?We need a plan _."Said Aqualad_

"Robin?" _Questioned Aqualad he looked around not seeing him anywhere till he heard him laughing_

"Ha ha ha!" _Robin laughed as he climb the fire truck use his grappling hook onto the building to land inside the window and pull kid flash to safety_

"I need to borrow that. " _Aqualad Said to the fireman as he used his power to take all of the water that they were using from the hose and form a Vortex like platform that he used to raise himself up to the roof of the building with a scientist_

"Step aboard now _. "Said Aqualad_

 _Aqualad lowered the platform hopped off onto the same window that Kid Flash & Robin where and continue to lower it until the scientists were safely on the ground_

"Appreciate the help." _Said Aqualad sarcastically_

"You handled it , we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember? " _Said Robin_

 _[beep]_

 _Aqualad look towards the noise There was something in the elevator_

Elevator should be locked down. _Said Kid Flash_

"This is wrong.

This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building. _Read Robin as he looked at the blueprints of the building on his holographic display gauntlet_

"Neither does what I saw. " _Said Aqualad_

 ** _Unh_!**

 _Aqualad rip open the elevator doors_

"And that's why they need an express elevator. " _Said Robin as he used his grappling hook and rappelled down the shaft Aqualad and Kid Flash rappelled down after Robin_

"I'm at the end of my rope. " _Said Robin as he jump to the edge of the shift and begin using his Gauntlet to hack_

"Bypassing security."

"There! We Go!"

"Welcome To project Cadmus. " _Said Robin_

"Wait!" _Aqualad whispered yells at Kid Flash as he stated running_

"Aah! Ohh " _Kid Flash tried to top stop but slipped and slid across the floor there was a loud thumping sound [growling] [hiss] the hero's looked saw a huge gray like creatures marching forward_

"No . Nothing odd going on here". _Said Aqualadin disbelief_

 **Unknown Area of Cadmus**

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed". _Said Robin_

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things." _Said his kid flash as he pointed to creatures and a tube like structure structure producing electricity_

"Must be what they're bred for.

Of course. Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's' Teeth into the earth" _Said Aqualad_

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too. Let's find out why." _Said Robin as he pulled out a cord from his Gauntlet and plug it into the computer and begin hacking it_

"They call them genomophs ! Look at the stats on these things super strength,Telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons! " _Said Robin_

"They're engineering an army, but for who? " _Asked Kid Flash_

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr and Project UL ugh! These file's triple encrypted. I can't"

"Don't move!" _Yelled Guardian as he rushed into the room with a small Squad of genomes_

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" _Asked guardian_

"At least he got your name right." _Said Robin_

"I know you your a hero " _said Aqualad_

"I do my best. " _Said Guardian_

"Then what are you doing here?" _Asked Kid Flash_

"I'm in charge of security" _said Guardian_

"You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out. _Said Guardian_

"You think The League's goanna approve of you Breeding weapons?" _Questioned Kid Flash_

Weapons?

"What are you what have I " _Questioned Guardian than the genome on his shoulder looked at him its horns began to Glow_

"Take them down hard! No mercy! " _Said Guardian_

 _Causing Robin to throw a smoke bomb down he used his grappling hook to grab one of the support beams and swing himself past Guardian and all the genomes_

 _Kid Flash and Aqualad begin to fight_

 _they rushed in and stated to attacking_

 _Guardian tried to use his shield to bash attack aqualad_ _b but Aqualad was able to grab it and use his power to electrocute him and run towards the exit_

[ _Kid Flash]_

 _When genomes begin attacking he jumped back used the wall to Vault himself and Tackle down one of the genomes punched another and then ran towards the exit Robin had gone to_

"Way to be a team player, rob!" _Said Kid Flash annoyed with Robin_

"Weren't you right behind me?" _Said Robin being a smart ass as he was hacking the elevator doors_

"We're headed down? Dude, out is up " _said Kid Flash_

"Excuse me? Project Kr, and Project UL it's down on sub level 52."said _Robin_

"This is out of control. Perhaps perhaps we should contact The League." _Said Aqualad_

 _ **[ding]**_

"We are already here". _Said Kid Flash_

 _[sighs] Aqualad as he run after them_

"Which way?" _Asked Aqualad_

"Bizarre looking hallway one Or bizarre looking hallway two?" _Said Robin_

"Halt! " _the genome said as he uses telepathy to toss an explosive Barrel at the young Heroes Robin and returned fire with one of his batarangs The genome used his Telepathy to stop it and throw it right back as the Heroes Rush down one of the hallways_

"I disabled the door. We're safe." _Said Robin_

"We're trapped". _Replied Aqualad_

Uh, guys. You'll want to see this.

"Whoa! Big "K" little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton. Clone?" _Asked Kid Flash_

"Robin, hack " _Said Aqualad_

Oh.

"Right, right. Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown In 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman"

"Stolen from Superman. No way the big guy knows about this." _Interrupted Kid Flash_

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7." said _Robin_

"And these creatures?" _Asked Aqualad_

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force feeding him An education. And we can guess what else." _Said Robin_

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son". _said kid flash_

"And what of him?" _Said Aqualad as he walk to Project UL_

 _Physically, he is a tall man with a somewhat angular face with whisker marks and phenomenally developed physique. His hair is golden yellow and long, His attire consists of black combat boots and black pants a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a Fox skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, and he wears black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. His coat is a deep red with two coattails, and black flames at the bottom the coat has a more pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of his neck and a hood **(think Dante outfit from DMC 2 but with Naruto red sage clock design at the bottom and some saiyan style body armor and a hood)**_

 **Project U.L**

 **The Ultimate Lifeform**

 **Origins** : _Unknown boom tube malfunction brought him to Cadmus_

 **Attempts to clone** : _Failed_

 **Project notes**

 _study of the subject has revealed hundreds of unknown dna's body modification include but not limited to artificial prosthesis,and eye modifications_

 _as well as producing a type of energy not matching anything we know of_

 _Attempts to add DNA show great promise_

 _further analysis showed perfect assimilation and enhancement of abilities from the DNA_

 _from this we can assume the subject has some form of Assimilative Evolutionary ability as it's base ability Unknown currently how many or what abilities the subject may possess_

 _gnomes are currently teaching the subject plans to awaken subject once sufficient knowledge and safeguards are in place_

"Now we contact The League". _Said Aqualad_

"No signal. We're in too deep" _said Robin_

"They're still in there with the weapons?"

"We can't get the door open. Use your telekinesis!" _Said Desmond_

"I have tried to no avail."

"Useless" _.said Desmond_

"This is a debacle. Get some g trolls down here to muscle the door open now!" _.said Desmond_

"Already on their way."

"You realize once we get in there we can't ever let Them leave" _said Desmond_

"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling don't want to get on the wrong side Of the Justice league " _said Guardian_

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of directors, believe me. Contact the g gnomes inside Kr. " _Said Desmond_

"This is wrong. We can't leave them like this. Set them free" _.said aqualad_

 **Cadmus Communications Room**

you require an audience with the light? Yes.

Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour.

Just make your report.

Of course.

Ahem.

Well, we had a small fire here at project Cadmus.

The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to Have attracted some Unwanted attention.

Robin,Aqualad, and Kid Flash Breached security.

They found and released the weapon, the Superboy.

Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as Ordered turned against his would be liberators.

The 3 are contained, and we don't believe The League knows They're here.

Uh, what should I do with them? Clone them.

The substitutes will serve the light and only the light.

And the originals? Dispose of them.

Leave no trace.

 **Cloning Lab**

"What **?** What do you want? Quit staring.

You're creeping me out " _said Kid Flash_

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry Us with a look?" _Said Robin_

"We only sought to help you". _Said aqualad_

"Yeah." _Said kidflash_

We free you, and you turn on us.

How's that for grate.

"Kid, please, be quiet now."said _Robin_

"I believe our new friend is not in full control Of his actions" _said Aqualad_

"What what if what if I wasn't? " _Said superboy_

"He can talk?" Said _kidflash_

"Yes, he can." Said _superboy_

"Not like I Said, it." Said _kidflash_

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically" _.asked aqualad_

"They taught me much." _Said superboy_

"I can read, write."

"I know the names of things." _Said superboy_

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" _said Aqualad_

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no."

"I have not seen them ". _Said superboy_

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" _said Aqualad_

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should He perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light. " _Said superboy_

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." _said Aqualad_

I live because of Cadmus! It is my home! Your home is a test tube." _Said_ _superboy_

"We can show you the sun." Said Robin

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show You the moon. " _Said kidflash_

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman".

"No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied." " _Said Desmond_

"Activate the cloning process."

Pass."

"Batcave crowded enough."said Robin

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" _Said Desmond_

" come he gets to call Supey an it? " _Said kidflash_

Help us.

"Don't start thinking now." _Said Desmond_

"You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus."

"Same thing."

Now get back to your pod! " _Said Desmond_

"Get the g gnomes downloading their memories."

"When that's done delete the source material."" _Said Desmond_

"Superboy, you gives you the right to follow your own path.A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask Yourself, "what would Superman do?" Said aqualad

"You here to help us or fry us? Huh". _Said kidflash_

I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose Helping is my only option.." Said _superboy_

" ! Lucky Batman isn't 'd have my head for taking so long. _."said Robin_

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight. " _Said kidflash_

"Free Aqualad.I'll get kid mouth. _."said Robin_

 **Cadmus 1st Floor**

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order To _Cadmus".Said Desmond as he drank the vial and turn into some kind of creature it begin to lash out at the young heroes_

 _Suddenly a shout was heard_

 **RASENGAN!**

 _A red black and gold energy ball slammed into the Beast pushing him through the roof and exploding knocking the creature out and destroying the roof_

 **Cadmus Aftermath**

"Who are you" _asked Robin_

"oh! Project UL why'd you decided to help us" _asked kidflash_

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki pleasure to meet you and you could say it was a thank you of sorts for freeing me" _Said Naruto_

"See? The moon" _said kidFlash_ _Oh_ And we keep our promises or what? " _said kidFlash_

"Is that what I think it is? And who's this" _asked Superman_

"He doesn't like being called an it. " _said kidFlash_

"I'm Superman's clone" _said Superboy_

"Start talking". _Batman Said to the young heroes and so they told him everything_

"And him what's your story?" _Asked Batman as he looked towards Naruto_

Where do I startI, I'm not exactly from here I was in a fight I don't know what the hell happened but something went wrong and I ended up kami knows-where the trip hurt me real bad and i ended up in a coma I was found by a man called Dr. Gero sick son of a bitch.I wasn't conscious for most of it even when I did heal up he somehow kept me asleepHe turned me into a on me Transforming my bone structure, modifying my body, implanting dna, techniques and fighting started using mines and something's else's power (Janemba) to open dimensional portals to send spy robots shrunk to microscopic levels to gather the dna ,energy,and info on the skills of the strongest most skill and smartest people from different universes as well as anything useful. I only know this much because it was part of whatever knowledge he was giving me

but it was taking too much time, which gero didn't have."To fix that, he left programming to his Supercomputer, programmed to think like exactly Gero himself in every possible way to continue his work well he moved on to different project

after I don't how long or how many experiments. some weird portal thing showed up Outta nowhere ripped me out of the lab i remember hearing voices something about the Cadmus and the light and then those little weird imp things put me back to sleep Said naruto then it looks like Cadmus continued the experiments and here we are Said Robin (freak boom tube opens up in gero lab taking naruto to the DC universe where Cadmas finds him)

Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make One thing clear.

You should have called.

End results aside, we are not happy.

You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives.

You will not be doing this again.

I am sorry, but we will.

Aqualad, stand down.

Apologies, my king, but no.

We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do.

Together on our own we forged something powerful, Aqualad

If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 3 of you

The 5 of us, and it's not.

Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why Teach us at all?

Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple.

Get on board or get out of the Superboy

Mount Justice

This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League.

We're calling it into service again.

Since you 5 are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on League terms.

Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be Your supervisor.

Black Canary's in charge of training.

I will deploy you on missions.

Real missions? Yes, but covert.

The League will still handle the obvious stuff.

There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests.

But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter.

Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.

The 6 of you will be that team.

Cool! Wait.

6? This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian.

Hi.

Liking this gig more every minute.

Welcome aboard.

I'm Kid Flash.

That's Robin, Aqualad.

It's cool if you forget their names.

I'm honored to be included.

Hey, Naruto superboy

Come meet miss M.

* * *

Naruto Assimilative Evolutionary ability is just so I can give him whatever powers I want with out really have to give a explanation now his abilities for the most part are

All his regular ninja powers Sasukes rinnesharingan he can ABSORB AND MANIPULATE ALMOST ALL FORMS OF energy and strong enough to lift large aircraft and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to easily move at hypersonic speed (and beyond), durable enough to take powerful Knows most Martial Arts from different universes regenerates as long as the head/brain is intact and his MIND IS VIRTUAL SUPERCOMPUTER BUILT FOR STRATEGY AND PROBLEM-SOLVING when in combat and whenever else I can come up with


End file.
